


Dead Man's Blood

by Asimpledotdotdot



Series: The Femchester Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Genderswap, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes undercover as a prostitute.<br/>Deanna never had a good feeling about it.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Violence  
> Implied Attempted Rape  
> Drugs

"Sam, I don't think it's a good idea." Deanna sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.

"What else are we supposed to do? Sit here and let more girls die?" She shot back, pacing the room.

"No. But it doesn't mean we have to use you!" Deanna looked back at her sister, lip worried between her teeth. She wasn't letting her sister bait a monster. Not after last time.

"I'm its type. Tall young brunette woman. It will go after me for sure." Sam pointed out, leaning over the table to look into Deanna's eyes. "I'm not some amateur. I know what I'm doing. And I can handle it. Plus you'll have my back, right?"

Deanna pinched the bridge of her nose, not really seeing another solution. And she knew whether or not she agreed, Sam would do it anyway. "Right."

 

Deanna hated this. Sitting across the street in the Impala, watching Sam work the corner in a little denim mini-skirt and low-cut top. She hated the idea of someone else entertaining the notion of taking her sister home.

An old sedan pulled up to the curb, Sam flashing a devilish grin towards the driver as she leaned over the window. She gave the signal above the roof, letting Deanna know this was their guy.

Deanna tailed behind the guy for awhile. She had always been great at tailing. She had to be. But after another corner, the car was out of sight.

"Fuck," she muttered.

 

"D-Deanna?" Sam whispered into the phone, hiding in the corner of the room while the guy went to grab a beer. "The thing killin' these girls, yeah, it's some kind'a vamp."

"Sam? What's wrong?" Deanna's voice came through the speaker full of worry. Sam sounded wrong, her speech too slow. "Sammy, where are you?" Deanna had been trying to call for the last half hour.

The light was dim and Sam's head felt fuzzy, mouth trying desperately to form coherent words. "Trailer..."

"Okay, where?"

"Some kind'a backroad... Second af'er bridge." Sam slurred as she tried to think while also trying to stay upright. 

"I'm on my way okay? You just... Sit tight. What did he do to you?" Deanna floored it, driving through the streets towards the bridge.

"Dunno... De... Drugged me with somethin' and I can't--" There was a crash and a smack, Deanna trying to make out what was happening.

"The fuck you think you're doing, whore?" The man growled, a loud thud the last thing Deanna could hear through the receiver before it shut off.

"Oh that sonofabitch is dead."

 

Deanna knocked down the trailer door, gripping her machete at the sight.

The bastard had Sam against the wall, skirt rucked up her thigh as his body held hers up, shirt thrown haphazardly onto the floor. His second set of teeth were out and grazing Sam's shoulder. He was growling, tossing away the knife she had tucked into her skirt.

Deanna seemed to catch him mostly by surprise, pulling him off her sister and throwing him into the table. It cracked underneath his weight, a wooden shard sticking out of his chest as he stood back up. She could laugh at the irony, but she had better things to do.

She realized in the process of throwing him off, he knocked the machete from her hands, near Sam and out of reach.

"I don't suppose you're doing two for the price of one?" He smirked, pulling the stake out and letting it fall to the floor. "That's still a little steep considering the merchandise."

She clenched her fists, stepping back into stance. She knew he had the upper hand at the moment. "Oh honey, you'd never be able to afford me."

His eyes scanned her body as he moved towards her. "A whore is a whore. And they aren't worth much. Especially hunter scum. You'd let anyone between your legs."

"Scum? That's rich coming from some leech," she sneered, taking a step back as he took one forward. While Deanna could admit without shame that she used to sleep around a lot, the comment rubbed her the wrong way. And as he stepped into place she saw her chance, dealing a mean right hook to his jaw before upper cutting him.

He was back on his feet before she could reach the machete lying next to Sam's limp body. The yank to her hair had her falling back from her crouch before suddenly her back met with the hard edge of the counter top, momentarily knocking out her breath.

The vampire smirked as he watched her struggle to her feet. "I'm sure for a glass of whiskey you'd spread 'em. You just seem the type."

She managed a weak chuckle as she stood, pulling the blood soaked knife from her boot, lunging at him. She stabbed him in the chest, knowing there wasn't much Dead Man's Blood, but it'd do the trick. "I'm usually the one buying."

She went over to Sam, checking her pulse. She sighed in relief as Sam stirred, groggy but still alive. Deanna reached for the machete, getting back up and moving over to the creature.

She set the tip of the blade on the ground, twirling it as she crouched over him. "What did you give her?"

The vamp gave a smug chuckle, having tossed the drenched blade to the side. "I don't spill that easily." He smirked, teeth razor sharp as he tried to get up. For a moment she wondered if the Dead Man's Blood wouldn't affect him--he was a different type of vampire than any she'd seen. He didn't even belong to a nest. But he struggled to move, the small amount of Dead Man's Blood still having an effect.

She placed the blade roughly at his throat, letting it dig in a bit. "Tell me," she demanded.

He sighed. "I put a sedative in her drink is all." He was so nonchalant it made Deanna want to puke.

She visibly relaxed though--at least it wasn't something deadly. Knowing while Sam would never take an opened beer, it wouldn't be hard to slip something. But the comment also made her stomach churn at the thought of what he had planned. She had an all too clear image from the past three victims. "Oh is that all?" She spat, bringing the machete up and back down hard, effectively shutting the sickening creature up for good.

 

"Don't ya dare say... 'I... Toldya so,'" Sam mumbled, leaning against Deanna as she carried her out.

"Hey. You're okay and the asshole's dead. Your plan worked." Stupid ass plan. Deanna was never doing that again.

"M'sorry De," Sam murmured.

"Shh, it's okay. Let's get you back, huh?" She said as she helped Sam to the car, fastening her seatbelt for her. "Jesus..." She cupped her sister's cheek, looking into her hazy eyes with a small sigh. She brushed the hair from Sam's face, tucking it behind her ear before getting in and driving them back to the motel.

She helped Sam into bed, changing her out of her hooker outfit.

Sam's hand caught Deanna's wrist as she was leaving for the other bed. "Thanks De," she slurred, nosing at the pillow.

She was out before Deanna could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> To go with [my edit.](https://vine.co/v/erzEXdLdjpF)


End file.
